girl in the middle
by blainelover
Summary: she had opened the door, why was she so silly? I entered and ran after her, she was about to become the beldam s new meal


**FIRST OF ALL in my story, Coraline and Wybie are not staying together, so it´s your choice if you want to read it, since there´s a love triangle between them and a new girl**

_CORALINE POV _

I lied on my bed, nothing interesting to do, again. It had been 4 years since I escaped the nightmare, but still, when I closed my eyes I saw her menacing shape and her sparkling buttons, waiting for their revenge. I turned and twinkled, and then I stared at the painting on my roof, and imagined me inside it, when a rock crushed my window, I turned, but it wasn´t the cat, so I moved my legs lazily in order to get to the window.

-_What Why-were-you-born?-_I said to Wybie, in the nickname I made up for him. He turned his head and raised his shoulders.-_I´m bored-_ He said, smiling lightly .I rolled my eyes and made him a sign to tell him I´d meet him downstairs.-_Going out_-I yelled, and then sneaked out to meet Wybie.-_So…what are we up to now?-_I asked, smiling. He smiled and ran, having me to follow. We were different from any other teenagers that had ever moved into the pink palace, he hadn´t changed his way of being a bit, but his physic, had definitively changed. Now he was taller, and his eyes have grown more green, and his curls were a little more rebel, and he was cute… yes I guess cute is the word. Me…..well, I´m just taller, my hair got bluer, I´m on middle school, and my nose is a little thinner.

-_WAIT!!-_I yelled to the teen running now like 3 yards further. -_Jonesy, why are you so slow some times? -_ he said joking, and I ran faster just to punch him. –_I´m not slow_-I said raising him an eyebrow, but he pushed me, -Yeah_, whatever , come on Jonesy_- He said laughing, and I saw his bright teeth, and then I smiled back, even though I expected him to ask me for a race.

-_Could you tell me where we are going?-_I asked_, _and he pointed some ruins by the palace, -_OK_- I said, while he smiled at me, and I ran until I passed him.

_WYBIE POV_

I was liking to see her run this days, she was very athletic, and I have always thought she was cute since the day she moved here, and she used to say I stalked on her, I don´t , well, maybe I do…… a little.

-_Beating you Wybourne_-she said, while she jumped gracefully through the grass.-_Dreaming_!!-I said, after running all the way to beat her, when our cat showed up to jump to her gaze.-_Hi, how´ve you been little friend?-_she said, smiling, so I took the chance to pass her and hit her back.-_You´re dead!-_she said, running after me, when we heard a yell behind us.

-_Coraline and Wybourne, come back now!!_-I heard Mrs. Jones in the distance, and walked back, while Jonesy rolled her eyes and started walking back. –_I bet on that she saw a cloud, and her war against mud is forcing her to restrain our scavenging_-she whispered, laughing at her joke, making me laugh too.

-_Maybe if you beat her instinct we can hunt for some snails later_-I said while she nodded. We got into the room and Mrs. Jones was waiting for us with hot cocoa on the table.

_CORALINE POV_

My mom was waiting with delicious chocolate, and Wybie drank it joyfully, while my mom sat with us in the table.-_Wybie, did you get along with the habitants of the palace?_ - My mom asked, since when did she care about this things?

Wybie denied with his head, and I raised an eyebrow to y mother, who clapped my shoulder, and sat closer to me.

_-Well, hmm Coraline, I know you really liked Mr. Bobo, Bobinsky? Well ,the neighbor, so..I think you should know, today, the postman, well…… he, found him…dead-_my mom said, hugging me in the end. Dead? He couldn´t be dead, just a week ago he was jumping along with his mushkas, that seemed, impossible to me.

-_Oh, and, what will happen to his pets?_-I asked, hoping to keep them.-_Those things are no way getting in my house Coraline Jones_- my mom said, decided.-_I´ll try to keep them_- Wybie said, trying to cheer me up. Mr. B was never someone very special to me, but he was a friend.


End file.
